


Aching Release

by Shybutdeadly



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Masturbation, Need anything else?, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybutdeadly/pseuds/Shybutdeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather thinks she's all alone when she does a certain something. What happens when the man she wants walks in on her doing the certain act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching Release

Heather pushed her hot and sweaty body against the now rusty metal door, roughly pushing it open for her to get through. Quickly she rushed in smashing the door shut. Her back pressed against the hot metal as she looked at her surroundings. To her relief *besides the massive blood stains and rusted steel* it was a normal room.

God her body felt so hot, and not for the reasons you would think. Her hand reached up to her jacket like vest and fumbled with the zipper. Getting a tight grip on the little steel piece she yanked it down and tore off the now very heavy piece of fabric.

Her mind was reeling, making her head pound furiously. Wanting the headache to go away, her mind went to one man and one man alone, and that man is who she desired so. She let out a small sigh as she pulled up her orange turtle neck shirt and rubbed her smooth stomach. Loving the feeling of skin touching skin she let out a soft moan. Her center soon began to ache from the small ministrations, begging to be touched. Giving into her desires she slipped her hand into her panties to let a slick finger run down her slit. Letting out a whine of pleasure she plunged a finger into her tight entrance.

"Oh….god." Heather panted softly as her mind imaging the finger that was making her feel so blissful was his and not hers.

Uneven panting began to fill the room as she inserted a second finger. She began to plunge deeper into herself, using a more faster pace then before. Her womanly juices began to flow freely, soaking her panties and some even managed to spill onto her thigh and roll down her leg. No matter how many times Heather did this though, she could never find the full release she so desired.

"V-Vincent….oh god Vincent!"

"My, my, my." Came an oh so familiar voice causing Heather to quickly retract her fingers. Embarrassment coursing she hid her hand behind her back.

"Who would have thought that the Heather Mason, the mother of god, would do such a thing as this? Especially toward me of all people." Vincent's lips tweaked into his signature smug smile. "And here I thought you hated me."

Heather's heart beat quickened, oh how that stupid smug smile turned her on!

"I-I wasn't doing anything! Even if I was do-doing what you're thinking, I wouldn't be thinking o-of you of all people!"

Heather Mentally slapped herself.

_'Yeah like he's going to believe that!'_

Vincent made a small hmph noise as he stepped closer to the slightly shaking false blond.

"You know, I'm smarter then you give me credit for. You want to know how I know your lying?"

Heather didn't answer, just stared into his piercing green eyes that just seemed to look right into her very soul.

Vincent reached a hand down to her thigh, his first finger rubbing it slightly.

During the small act Heather could feel a cool substance smear on the same spot Vincent finger was. That's when she realized…

_'Shit!'_

Vincent retracted his finger and showed it to Heather. There she could see her own fluid on his finger that dripped down the length of it continuing down to his palm.

"Your still leaking, that's how." He said smugly.

Heather looked down like a little child who just got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar. Now what was Vincent going to do? Make some snooty remark? Make another lame ass joke? Just plain torment the hell out of her! The suspense was killing her. What happened though shocked her in so many ways it was unbelievable.

Vincent gently took hold of Heathers chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling her head upwards he stared into her hazel eyes.

"I'm also kinder…then you think."

With that said Vincent leaned down to capture Heather's luscious pink lips with his.

Heathers eyes widen slightly, never in a million years did she think this moment would happen. Her eyes drifted close as she melted into the soft, gentle kiss. Wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck she pushed their lips harder together, making her want more of the man she so desired.

The older man smiled into the kiss, it was fun being in control especially at this moment. He too wrapped his arms around Heather but around her waist, pressing their bodies close to each other.

Heather gasped as she felt Vincent's hips grind into hers; making his clothed erection poke her aching pussy. Using the gasp to his advantage he dove his tongue into the delicious warm caverns of her mouth. To others her taste might disgust them; it was bitter and tasted like iron from some blood she coughed up whenever a monster was actually able to strike her. Heather moaned into the kiss as she let the man in front of her take complete control of her mouth.

Growing bored of her mouth Vincent left it to trail butterfly kissed from her jaw line right down to her smooth and creamy neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin causing the false blond to shiver. Liking the response he got he did it again, this time harder causing Heather to moan in slight pain mixed with pleasure. Licking the bite mark he had just created was when his hands began to roam. Trailing to her still exposed sides he began to rub then soothingly, each time going higher then the last, exposing more of her porcelain skin. He stopped for a moment once the tip of his fingers met her bra, after those short seconds were over not even thinking twice about it he dove his hands under her bra to give them a tight squeeze.

Heather gasped and squirmed under him as his hands massaged her small and supple breast, and lets not forget about his magical tongue and teeth that were still working on her neck.

"V-Vincent!" Heather panted out as her fingers entwined in Vincent's chocolate brown locks.

Vincent raised his head so his lips were pressed against Heather's ear. "Tell me what you want." He whispered as his teeth then bit down on her earlobe.

"I want *pant* you Vincent! I *pant* want you so bad! Please, please enter me!" Heather knew she must have sounded desperate but at that moment she will not lie that she was. She needed that release she longed for, and here and now she will do anything to get it.

Vincent smirked as his hands slipped out from under his new lover's bra to unbuckle and unzip his fly. He groaned as his once trapped organ was finally released from its clothed prison. Reaching out he slipped his thumbs into each side of her skirt.

"As you wish."

Heather gasped as her skirt and panties were yanked down making her lower half completely exposed. She blushed a deep crimson as Vincent eyed her up like a loan wolf stalking it's pray. Done with his exploring her looked back into her mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Mind if I ask one simple question?" Vincent asked not tearing his eyes away from Heathers. Instead of words he just received a nod. "Are you by any chance still a virgin?"

Heather blushed a deeper shade of red if possible. How could she forget something like that! Also how could she forget that she had no protection! She didn't want to get pregnant!

"I-I think I just made a mistake….I-I am still a v-virgin….that part to be truthful, really doesn't bother me but….we don't have protection and I don'-" She was silenced with a kiss.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that either. Your already "pregnant" remember?" His lips sagged into a frown, he wished he didn't have to bring up that subject, he wished she didn't have to go through all this shit, but their was never and "easy way" in Silent Hill.

Heather put on a sad smile, who knew Vincent cared so much? The younger of the two didn't even know, but it made her heart flutter to know he cared. Leaning upward she touched her forehead to the brunets and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"I trust you Vincent."

Vincent smiled a genuine smile; he defiantly needed to hear those words. Leaning down he captured Heathers lips, once again, in a heated passionate kiss.

Back pressing against the door made it easier for Heather to wrap her legs around Vincent's hips as their tongues swam in the sea of passion.

"Take me now Vincent." Heather pleaded in between heated kissed.

Vincent just moaned in agreement, grabbing onto Heathers firm hips he placed the tip of his erection at her entrance. Slowly he began to invade her causing Heather to cry out in slight pain. Vincent waited patiently for her to get adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated before going any further.

"G-Go."

Vincent nodded as he plunged in deeper making him grunt with satisfaction. Heather gripped onto Vincent's vest like it was her life line and whined in deep pain. Vincent then felt something warm run down his length and that's when he realized what he just did, he broke through her hymen. Most likely why she was clawing at his shoulders like some ravenous animal.

Taking a deep breath she calmly told Vincent to continue. Complying to her needs he pushed in more finally getting fully inside. Once again he waited for her to get adjusted *and also for the feeling to return to his shoulders*.

"You ready?" Vincent asked.

Once again instead of receiving words he received a small peck on the lips and a nod.

Vincent let out a small ok as he pulled himself out of Heather until only his tip remained. Without a seconds warning he slammed into Heather's tight hole. Heather yelled out, but not in pain but in pleasure. Vincent repeated the action making Heather wither.

"Oh god Vincent! Harder please, please, PLEASE!" Heather pleaded as she rested her head on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent growled as he fastened his pace and pounded furiously into Heathers smaller body.

"Oh god! I'm almost there! Oh fuck! Vincent!"

Vincent kissed her neck lovingly as Heather chanted his name over and over again.

 _'Ah music to my ears.'_  Vincent mused as he continued to kiss the slender neck of Heather.

Heather entwined her left hand in Vincent's hair once again, twirling a lock around one of her slim fingers.

 _'So this is what it's like to feel eternal bliss.'_  Heather's eyes widened as her body convulsed and contracted to show she was nearing her orgasm.

With a cry of her new lovers name her body had its last contraction and her juice's flew freely from her body. Vincent growled in pleasure as Heather's body tightened around his sensitive organ. With on last hard thrust he came within Heather making her gasp at the new found feeling. They both panted hard as they stayed in their position.

She removed her face, from Vincent's quite comfortable shoulder, so she could get a good look at his face. His expressions showed complete bliss and happiness, just like she possibly had plastered on her face.

"So-" Heather started finally breaking the silence. "does that mean we're…?"

Vincent smiled genuinely a second time,* two real smiles, must be a new record.* and placed a small kiss upon her swollen lips.

"We are whatever you want us to be." Was his only reply.

Heather nuzzled their noses together her happiness fully showing.

"In that case, you are mine and no one else's got that buster. If I even see you looking at another girl I'll rip your eyes right out of their sockets."

Vincent chuckled at the statement because she was 100 percent serious.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear."


End file.
